Motion is typically detected by measuring a change in speed or vector of an object in a field of view. Motion detectors as in the present invention detect motion by quantifying and measuring changes in a given environment through, for example, optical detection and/or acoustical detection. However, problems exist in motion sensors in determining whether a motion sensor is in operation, and in detecting different levels of motion.